Donnie's Lullaby
by Taismo-89
Summary: When Mikey have a nightmare, Donatello comforts him in a special way. My first fanfic here. 2012 TMNT universe. Brotherly fluff, not T-cest! Choosen lullaby: Takeda No Komoriuta.


**Donnie's Lullaby**

It was another peaceful night on Manhattan's sewers. Donatello was leaving the lab after finishing his new project. While wiping his sweaty forehead, he noticed Michelangelo sitting on the couch ... sad?

Oh, wait a minute ... something was not right there.

It was strange his younger brother not having a smile on his face. After all, Mikey was always in a good mood and giggling wherever he was. Dropping the towel, Donatello sat close to his little brother.

"Something wrong, Mikey?"

Mikey turned his face to look at Donatello. The oldest turtle felt pain in the chest when he saw his little brother with tears in his eyes. Determined to make him feel better, Donatello let Mikey lay down on his thighs, to tell his problem.

"Anyway, why are you awake at this time?"

"Hmmm...I...i had a nightmare..." Donnie stared softly at him. Mikey looked so scared. "I dreamed...i was alone...the lair was...destroyed...when i tried to talk with Master Splinter... he... he was ..." Michelangelo's voice broke, and his tears began to gather again. "dead..." Donnie gasped.

"I saw you guys...fighting the Kraang...and i tried to reach you to help...but Dog Pound, Spider Bytes and Snakeweed...got in my way..." Mikey was beginning to cry. "When i finished them...it was...too late...you guys...were..gone!"

Donnie's eyes widened. No wonder Mikey was unable to sleep. Considering all the brothers have faced since the first time they visited the surface...the Kraang...the Shredder and his Foot Clan...the orange clad turtle was fearing "that day", the day when something would go possibly wrong, and he would lose everything he loved, like Master Splinter lose his family...

At that moment, Donnie saw his little brother cry. It made him remember the childhood days...So he knew what to do.

"Mikey ..." he whispered with the most kindest voice in the world. Mikey turned his head to face him again. Donnie was gently staring at him. This made a tiny smile appear on his face. At that point, his crying had calmed a little.

"Remember when we were kids...and every time you had a problem...you always came after me?" As Donatello talked, he softly stroked the freckled-face turtle's head. Mikey lift his head up. "You used to snuggle close to me ..."

Mikey shrugged his legs and snuggled on his brother's lap. "Then you used to embrace me..."

Donnie laid down and threw his arms around his younger brother. This was followed by a long session of snuggling and cuddling. Donnie never used to spend much time with Mikey, but at that moment his little brother needed him so much. The genius did not even notice his older brother and his master observing everything.

"And then, the best of all..." The purple clad turtle was delighted to see Mikey's face upturn into a smile. "...you used to sing to me."

Then, while gently embracing the orange clad turtle, Donatello chanted a japanese lullaby Master Splinter taught him. As he sang, beautiful memories came to his mind: his father singing that same sweet lullaby to him as a child, as he took care of some wounds...and himself singing to little Mikey, as they hide from the thunders...

When he finished singing, he looked down. Michelangelo was snuggling at his plastron, he seemed so peaceful...Donnie felt himself drifting off to sleep.

**...**

Donnie woke up with the sunlight. He yawned silently and stared at the orange clad turtle. Mikey was curled up in his arms. Both were covered in a huge blanket. He looked up and noticed that Leonardo was observing him.

"It's been a long time since I heard you sing." The leader stared at him tenderly. "You used to sing this to me too. And you still well tuned."

Donnie chuckled a little. "Thanks. I just wanted to make him feel better."

"And you made me feel much better." Donnie and Leo looked down and saw the freckled-face turtle smiling at them. "Thanks, Donnie. You're the best big brother in the world."

The sentiment was so adorable and innocent that Donnie's face broke into a smile. "I love you too, little brother."

Mikey put his brother's arm around his neck and nuzzled it.

No one noticed Raph, who was observing everything. He half smiled as he stared at his three brothers. "I wish i could be...loved like this..." He thought, a bit jealous of Mikey.

**My first TMNT 2k12 fanfic. ****Not turtlecest! Just brotherly love. ****About Donnie singing...well, since Rob Paulsen is his VA, i imagined Donatello having a sweet singing voice. And besides, i love brotherly love moments. Here's the lullaby i choose: watch?v=ZxophxdcUsU**

TMNT belongs to Nick.


End file.
